


Siren of Sleep

by SansFangirl4life



Series: Poets and Skeletons [3]
Category: Losttale, Outertale - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Outertale (Undertale), How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Losttale - Freeform, M/M, Nightmares, Outerfell - Freeform, Reader mentioned - Freeform, Someone hug these boys, Songfic, poets of the fall - Freeform, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21750712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansFangirl4life/pseuds/SansFangirl4life
Summary: Lost's nightmares are beginning to get worse...luckily his lover has a calming solution.
Relationships: Lost Sans/Outertale Sans, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Poets and Skeletons [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553599
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Siren of Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMsource](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMsource/gifts).



> Here's a small gift for my friend TheMSource :3 I originally had something else planned as a gift but now I don't know if it'll be ready by Christmas so this will have to do. Sorry >A< This takes place after the Reader from her fic, Skeletons in Heat, heads back home so there are no spoilers here if you are caught up with the story! Please enjoy

Mercury let Hope drag him along to her room, a lazy smile on his face. "Slow down there bean. I'm not going anywhere."

"But I wanna show you that I cleaned my room!" She beamed brightly, her water bear plushie tucked under her arm.

"Now you know I believe ya." He chuckled, yawning as she opened her door. "Besides it's way past your bedtime. Never gonna let Cygnus give you sugar before bed ever again..." Hope hopped into bed, almost sending her plushies flying. He caught them with ease, her eyes bright as they floated lazily in the air. "I'm a magic maker after all."

"You're the best Uncle Mercury!" She giggled as they all flopped onto her bed. He wandered over and kissed her forehead, his fingers moving to tickle her sides playfully. She squirmed and laughed, trying in vain to get him to stop. "St-Sto-ahahahaha!"

"Now you little bean you. It's time for bed." He chuckled as he tucked her in. He took her plushie, making it kiss her cheek before tucking it in with her. "Nighty night bean."

"Mmmnnn....Night night Uncle Mercury.....love you...." She snuggled in. "And don't forget mister bear bear's night kiss too!"

"Of course." He kissed it gently running a hand out to smooth her hair. "Love ya too Hope." He left the room as Fornax tapped his foot just outside the door, peering in as her light went out. "You know you could say goodnight to her too. She doesn't bite."

"WITH ALL THAT ACCURSED MINERAL IN HER BODY SHE VERY WELL COULD HAVE..." Fornax grumbled. "I WILL BE SURE TO SPEAK TO MY BROTHER ABOUT THIS....INEXCUSABLE TO DISRUPT HER HEALTHY SLEEP SCHEDULE WITH LATE NIGHT B...BACK......"

"It's called Baklava. And Hope made it herself, you know that." Mercury chuckled. Fornax grumbled and Mercury shrugged. "So do enjoy being a grump. I'm gonna head to bed." He walked past Fornax, shuffling his feet along the halls when he felt a pleasant chill go down his spine. A caress of familiar magic. Hands slid along his shoulders, a single hand covering his sockets. 

"Mercury...." His voice was soft and wispy, making his bones tremble. He leaned against the taller skeleton, feeling the hands pull him closer.

"Bit touchy feely tonight Lost?" Mercury chuckled. Ever since y/n had been in the ship Lost had been a bit more....open with his affections towards his starry counterpart. Not that Mercury was complaining in the slightest. He leaned more as Lost teleported them to his room, arms never once releasing their grip on him. "You know...this is a very comfortable position for me...." He moved his hand down to his mouth, kissing it gently. He could feel the roughness of each finger against his mouth, the signs of a skeleton accustomed to fighting. "And I like it when you're cuddly."

"You.....are imp....ossible...." Lost's voice seemed to reverberate through Mercury's spine, causing him to groan slightly. He turned around and gently tugged Lost's scarf down, a smile on his face as he kissed him softly. His hands cupped his face, wincing as the scar on Lost's cheek stung witn its LV. It made him pause, backing away slightly to look into neutral red and blue eyes.

"Lost? Is something wrong?" He asked. The scar only ever stung if he was in distress or his magic was acting up. Lost shook his head and Mercury scowled. "You know I can tell. What's bothering you?"

"It....is nothing..." Lost whispered, eyes shifting away. _'Nothing I can't handle. Don't concern yourself over it.'_

"Lost you know I can't read you that well when you look away." He turned his face to him, searching it for any sign of his usual discomfort or annoyance. "Lost....c'mon." He moved closer and opened his frequency to his lover, only for the other to shake his head and back up slightly in the bed. "Lost-"

"Please....it is.....alright." Mercury frowned at his words. It was as if Lost was talking more to himself than anything. _'I am fine. I just...wanted to hold you.'_ Mercury would've found it cute if he wasn't filled with worry over his silent double.

"Lost you're beginning to really worry me here. You're leaving me a bit 'lost', heh." Lost scowled at him slightly and he shrugged. "Hey, had to try right? Maybe I'll get you to laugh someday." Lost shook his head and went back to holding Mercury, face buried against his neck. "Ok Lost this is-nnh!" He groaned as fangs nipped at his neck, hot breath making him shudder. "L-Lost don't distract me! I'm being se-ah-serious!" Lost released him and he sighed. He felt hands grip his arms, and for a brief moment he felt them tremble. "Lost please. What-"

"S.....o.....rry...." He whispered hoarsely before vanishing.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dust swirled around Lost as he wandered through the darkness. "Mercury? Mercury?!" He looked around for his lover, Soul pulsing in fear as he tried to follow their frequency._

_"Where are-"_

_"Miss me?" Lost screamed as the darkness around him grew suffocating, a clawed, blood hand pinning him to the ground. "Oh when will you let me take over finally?"_

_"N....no! I won't.....let you...."_

_"You have no choice Sans..." His form melted from the shadows, face stretched into an unnatural grin. "It's already beginning to happen..." Lost struggled to get up off the ground, the smell of dust making him gag. The other him knelt in front of him, red eye glowing as his blood and dust covered face moved in closer. "I can feel it...."_

_"Get.....away!"_

_"Aww now that's so cold. After all it's your actions that have caused me to grow.....and now? You're slipping Sans....." Mercury appeared from the darkness looking lost as he stumbled around._

_"Lost?"_

_"M...Mer...cury!!!" He reached out to him but his calls were cut short as the other him appeared behind him, grabbing him by the neck. "St....op.....!"_

_"It's so easy too Sans. We're strong enough to just.....put a little pressure and-" Lost closed his eyes as an audible snap reached him, but even then he could see Mercury's limp form as it vanished into sparkling stardust. "See? Ah it feels good to gain LoVe again....doesn't it?"_

_"P-Please..." Lost shook his head as Mercury appeared again. He struggled against the invisible grip on his body, helpless as he watched his lover get dusted again. It repeated over and over, causing him to scream. Using his magic he broke free of its grip and summoned a bone, red and sharp and stabbed his altered form in the red eye._

_"Heh heh...so violent......you like this....don't you Sans?" He stumbled away as blood gushed from the injury and y/n was the one who crumpled to the ground. "Heh heh....wasn't it her that told you to 'stop fighting your pain'? Heh if only she knew what that entailed....oh well~!" The other Lost kicked the body away, Lost trembling as it vanished into the darkness. " 'Stop believing no one can love you....that you don't have the right.'....what a joke!" It cackled. "Love....such a vague, pointless concept. What good does it do you when it gets you hurt.....killed even? Take this one for example..." Hope appeared next and Lost's eye lights shrunk into pinpricks._

_"Don't.....you dare!!!"_

_"Or you'll what, stop me? She's dying anyways so what does it matter?" He cackled. "She loves them all you know.....even a waste like you and even that murderer!" Before he could harm her, she vanished as a voice seemed to break through the darkness. "Tsk....typical. Oh well....it doesn't matter." Lost trembled as a hand gripped his chin, tongue licking at the scar on his cheek. "Soon Sans....." It chuckled darkly as the darkness almost consumed Lost, leaving him gasping and reaching out. "After all...I am you....you are me. It is only a matter of time..."_

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mercury squirmed in his bed as his Soul pounded in his ribs. "N-Ngh....what....?" He rubbed at his sockets sleepily. Another sharp pang rang through it, causing him to grip his ribs. "Gh! L.....Lost?" He looked at his door and teleported to Lost's room, only to be shoved back by his magic overflowing the room. "Shit...Lost wake up!" He tried reaching out through their frequency, only fo0r his eyes to vanish as he fell to his knees.

**I'll kill him**

**No I won't**

**We will!**

**No no no no**

**It'll be so easy**

**No!**

**Hurt**

**Kill**

**Pain**

**It hurts**

**Help me**

_Lost....shit._ He stood up and teleported closer, pulling Lost into a hug as his magic seemed to lash out at him. "Lost you gotta wake up!" Mercury squeezed him as Lost struggled in his hold, red magic shooting out from the floor and scratching his arm slightly. "Ngh! Lost please wake up! It's just a bad dream!" Lost seemed to calm down slightly, but his magic and soul were both still racing. _Alright....try something else..._ Mercury closed his eyes and began to sing quietly.

_**Hear your heartbeat** _

_**Beat a frantic pace** _

_**And it's not even seven AM** _

_**You're feeling the rush** _

_**Of anguish settling** _

_**You cannot help showing them in** _

He felt hands grip his arms, ribs heaving with ragged breath as he continued. He rubbed Lost's spine, voice low and against his skull.

_**So hurry up then** _

_**Or you'll fall behind and** _

_**They will take control of you** _

_**And you need to heal** _

_**The hurt behind your eyes** _

_**Fickle words crowding your mind** _

"M...Mercu....ry?" Lost's voice was trembling and quiet as Mercury continued, holding his lover close.

_**Try as you might** _

_**You try to give it up** _

_**Seems to be holding on fast** _

_**Its hand in your hand** _

_**A shadow over you** _

_**A beggar for soul in your face** _

Mercury took his hands into his own, feeling the thick red magic stick to him like blood. He gazed at Lost's scarred ribs, looked into his panic filled eyes.

_**Still it don't matter** _

_**If you won't listen** _

_**If you won't let it follow you** _

_**You just need to heal** _

_**Make good all your lies** _

_**Move on and don't look behind** _

"Mercury I...I'm so-" Lost was cut off by a mouth pressed to his and he leaned into it, sighing when they parted.

"Welcome back Lost." Mercury whispered, pressing their foreheads together. "You gave me a good scare this time, yanno?" Lost looked away, shame clearly in his expression

"Lost-"

"I....I can't.....control it....for much longer...." Lost's broken tone cut Mercury off. He teleported them to his room, Lost now spooning him. "It....I am.....losing....control...." Mercury could feel him tremble, a frown on his face as arms wrapped around him. Arms usually so strong and firm, now seeming fragile to him. "....Sans..." He gripped at the arms around him, letting out a soft sigh. "....Stay......please...." Mercury nodded and responded with the end of his song.

_**So, sleep, sugar, let your dreams flood in** _

_**Like waves of sweet fire, you're safe within** _

_**Sleep, sweetie, let your floods come rushing in** _

_**And carry you over to a new morning** _

He felt Lost's grip slowly loosen, his lover slipping into less fitful sleep. Mercury relaxed in his tender hold, eyes closed.  
 _What's happening Lost?_ He wondered as sleep began to consume his mind. _What....can I do...?_

**Author's Note:**

> Ik it isn't a Reader thing like my collection says but this was in my brain
> 
> song is Sleep by Poets of the Fall
> 
> I chose not to use the full song, so I recommend finding it ;3


End file.
